Archive:Team - TA Hex Pressure
The Team Through the use of overpowered skill-bars, this team build is able to take down many teams. #1: Linebacker #2: Anti-melee Hex-Pressure Necromancer #3: Spirit-Spammer/Secondary Healer #4: Shadow Arts ZB Monk #1: Linebacker prof=W/E Hammer=12+1+1 Strength=11+1 Earthmag=6 Airmag=2BackbreakerBlowStrikeEarthflailChargeShocksignet/build Role in Team *Most of the Damage comes from this character. Unless there is a secondary healer (as there is in this build), he is generally able to make short-work of any stand-alone Monk. Make sure that he is constantly drawn/pre-veiled. Equipment * Radiant Armor. * Sundering Hammer of Fortitude with 15^50. * Sundering Hammer of Fortitude with +5 Energy * Ebon Hammer of Fortitude with 15^50. * +5 Energy Sword of Fortitude/Heal Set Shield Usage *Build up enough adrenalin for Hammer-spike. Backbreaker<Crushing Blow<Protector's Strike. *Prevent kiting by using Grasping Earth, followed immediately by Enraging Charge then Flail. *Interrupt key skills such as Resurrection Signet with Shock, or use it defensively to further enable your ability to kite. *Grasp Target Frontliner, to further your Monks ability to kite. *Cancel Flail with E-charge when necessary, or to just build up adrenaline. *Target swap when necessary. *Resurrect Allies when necessary. Counters *Standard Anti-melee Counters Variants Personal Preference, Cripslash, SS-Wars, Dev-Hammers, or even Evis may replace this War. Backbreaker however, is generally easier to play, and is a rather simple Hammer-spike. If you would prefer, run an SoS sin and or AoM Derv. #2: Anti-melee Hex-Pressure Necromancer prof=N/E curses=12+1+1 earthmag=12 Soulreaping=3 EnchantmentDefensesBondof Lesser Energy@0Parasiteof FailureAgainst Meleesignet/build Role in Team *Serves the roles of a “B-bot” through anti-melee hexes, as well as create a significant amount of pressure through degeneration. In times of need, he is equipped with Ward Against Melee, so that the team may fall back into the Ward, when necessary. Equipment * Radiant Armor. * 20/20 SR Wand with 20/20 SR offhand * +30/-2 (curses/SR, high set) * Defensive Set Usage *Use Insidious Parasite and Price of Failure on enemy frontliners. *Easily strip Defensive precautions/layers, through the coordinated use of Corrupt Enchantment and Defile Defenses. *Make sure to cover your Hexes, with Parasitic Bond. *Use GoLE as E-management. *Coordinate the usage of Ward Against Melee. *Resurrect Allies when necessary. Counters *Powerful Hex Removal *Pre-veiling *Standard Anti-caster Counters Variants Can be replaced by a B-Surge Warder, though opposing teams often run Draw. PoF/RH can be replaced by Insidious Parasite. #3: Spirit-Spammer/Secondary Healer prof=Rt/Mo Communing=10+1+1 Channel=10+1 Rest=9+1 Spawn=7+1 Protect=1WanderlustShadowsongBloodsongRageLightconditionsVeilPact signet/build Role in Team *Acts as a general Spirit Spammer/Secondary Healer. Acts also as a draw-bot and veils the Frontliner when necessary. Equipment * Radiant Armor * Insightful Communing Staff of Fortitude * Insightful Restoration Staff of Fortitude * High Energy Set (Focus Swapping) * Low Energy Set Usage *Set up Spirits *Heal when necessary by using Spirit Light *Draw both your Monk and Frontliner. *Pre-veil when necessary, or remove harmful hexes such as Migraine from your Monk. *Aid in spikes through the usage of Ancestors' Rage *Use DPS when necessary (Remember to tell your team before doing so) Counters *Standard Anti-caster Counters Variants *This position is pretty open, you can run another Hexer for more pressure, or even another Monk depending how coodinated you offense is (usually don't). #4: Shadow Arts ZB Monk prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=9+1 Healing=9+1 shadow=3benedictionof fortuneconditionof HealthBondof DevotionReturnHexes/build Role in Team *General, all purpose healer. Equipment * Survivor/Blessed Insignias. * Neg/defensive set, casting set, high set. * 8 shields with +30 HP; 7 with different armor mods (Fire, Lightning, Cold, Earth, Piercing, Slashing, Blunt) and extend Crip duration 33% (Sword) offhands. Usage *ZB acts as a energy efficient Boon-heal. *RoF is your main heal, use it to counter a spike, and or as a general all purpose heal. *Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. *Use SB to counter more powerful spikes. *SoD+DH as both a free-heal, and a powerful source of hex removal. *Use Return to escape from troublesome frontliners. It can also be used to snare opposing monks/midliners. Remember to coordinate the Return, through vent and to weapon swap when doing so to your 33% crip offhand. Counters *Standard Anti-caster Counters *Heal-overlap Variants Depends on your preference really. Most prefer to run ZB in TA however.